


Yellow Vibrations

by Sheneya



Series: Running Yellow Hot [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes Harrison up on his offer for more.</p><p>Eobard is still watching.  Will he do something, or just view from afar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Vibrations

It was a few months before Barry decided to take Harrison up on his offer. They had been doing other things of course, handjobs, blowjobs, Barry making good use of his vibrations during both. But aside from a few passes over that tempting backside, Harrison hadn't even tried to push his fingers further in, let alone anything else. Even though the tempting way Barry's hole needily twitched against his fingertips often battered at his resolve.

The other barrier between He and Barry going further, was the fact that more often than not, one of them would catch sight of another yellow suit, suddenly appearing on rooftops, or barely visible in the shadows across the street, or in a window not far from where they were. The appearance of the original man in yellow didn't stop their little escapades, but Harrison felt that his constant presence had Barry nervous about doing more, the old shyness about being thoroughly opened up in front of his former crush and mentor holding him back.

This time, Barry was lazily running his slightly swollen lips up and down Harrison's semi-erect penis, his mouth stuttering against it slightly every time Harrison's hand rubbed across his ass. It was late at night, or possibly early in the morning. Barry's lips were swollen because he'd brought Harrison to orgasm at least three times with them, even as the older man had stroked multiple orgasms out of him, even using his own mouth a couple of times, making full use of Barry's recuperative period, one he himself couldn't keep up with, hence the reason he had yet to regain a full erection.

Relaxing as Barry leisurely planted kitten licks along his shaft, his eyes moved towards the open window, the slight tensing of his body the only indication that he'd once again seen the familiar yellow shape, this time staring from behind a nearby light post. Barry paused as the other man's wandering hand tightened against his butt, before returning to his self-appointed mission to get another orgasm out of him.

Harrison relaxed as Barry's hand found the one gripping him and patted it a couple of times. However, he ended up tensing again as Barry's own hand moved his further down to rub against his trembling hole. The bold action was taking Barry by surprise as much as it was Harrison, if the sudden, full bodied shudder the younger man gave was any indication. Hesitantly, Harrison pushed against the tight, but mostly relaxed opening. Barry whined and slide his knees apart, making his ass tilt up against Harrison's fingers, gently forcing them to slip further in, even as it pressed his mouth harder against the other man's groin. When the older man didn't push them in even more, Barry, moaned and wrapped his own hand around the still slightly non-plussed Harrison's fingers and slowly began fucking himself on them.

"...Oh."

Harrison's soft gasp as he finally realized the full implications of what Barry was offering brushed across the younger man's ears, this was joined by the suddenly full erection that pressed against his hip. Slowly he began thrusting his fingers forward as Barry pushed back against them. Steadily he increased the speed as Barry's sporadic whimpers turned to full blown moans. Harrison's other hand shook a little, but not of his own accord, Barry's entire body was shivering between relaxed and tense as the younger man kept an iron grip on his personal vibrations, not wanting to bring the older man to his next orgasm until he was ready.

He was about to add another finger, when the sudden rush of air made them both stop, hard.

The air around them seemed to go suddenly still as red eyes that were originally watching from across the street, now stared at Harrison directly across the trembling spine of Barry Allen.

At odds with the speed he'd used to move to his current position, Eobard Thawne, fully kitted out in his yellow suit, slowly stalked around to Harrison's side of the bed they were lying on. Harrison forced himself not to bolt as the other man's eyes bore into his. He'd let the red leech out when he slowed down, now the disturbingly familiar blue colour that Harrison usually saw in the mirror pushed home the reminder of exactly who this man had once pretended to be.

It was the sudden wanton sound, almost a wail that emanated from Barry that first made Harrison notice that the man in yellow had used his superspeed again, his hand gripping Harrison's in an almost disturbingly gentle hold as the rest of his glove clad fingers pushed into the younger man's stretched out entrance alongside Harrison's.

The low, familiar sound of his own voice practically buzzed against his ear.

"You're doing it wrong Doctor Wells."

The other man's hand began vibrating against his own, Harrison was absurdly grateful that Barry's head arched away from his erection as the younger man practically keened as the pleasure tore through him. Harrison didn't have super speed, so he wasn't able to see exactly what was happening. But Barry's wanton sounds had evolved into what was now a definite wail of intense pleasure. And the thick wetness that spread across his skin, told him Barry was having one, if not multiple orgasms around his and his counterparts fingers.

Almost as quickly as it started, the vibrations stopped. Eobard pulled both their fingers out as Barry, boneless and almost spent, flopped forward across Harrison's chest, his panting breath huffing across the other man's stomach.

"There are some things you can't do without the speedforce Doctor Wells."

Harrison could feel the smirk that almost obscenely rubbed across his earlobe at Eobard's whispered statement, before the air displacement signalled that the man was once again, no longer near them.

He waited for a few more minutes, before deciding to reach between his own legs to finish off the erection that, for some reason, never went down during their entire encounter, as he thought Barry was to far gone to continue . The soft grip of Barry's hand stopped him from going ahead with his plan though.

"Please." The younger man's voice was husky as the signs of his recent, pleasure filled vocalisations still lingered in his throat, even with his advanced healing ability. "...I still want to."

Harrison was not a good man, but neither was he an unnecessarily cruel one.

"OK, but we should wait for a while longer, make absolutely sure you aren't going to pass out or something like that."

Barry seemed uncertain, but nodded his head anyway, his hand still holding Harrison's away from his erection.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, Barry slide along Harrison's body, his destination clear as he paused to stroke Harrison's slightly flagging cock back to full mast. Almost as though he didn't want to hear the other man double check that everything was alright, Barry eagerly guided the massive erection into his still stretched out hole. With a grunt, the older man gripped the younger one's hips with both hands. It was obvious that Barry wanted to have more control over this situation as he slowly began bouncing himself on Harrison's penis. Still feeling a little nervous about Barry's wellbeing, Harrison barely used his hands to do more than grip the other man's hips, occasionally shifting him forwards, or backwards when he felt his erection bending dangerously under the younger man's weight.

Harrison wasn't sure exactly what he felt as Barry's soft moans caressed his ears. It wasn't the desperately needy keening sounds the other had made when Eobard had shoved his fingers into him alongside Harrison's own, but Harrison had been involved with the younger man long enough to know he wasn't faking his pleasure either.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Barry leaned forwards, no longer just bouncing, his lips pressed against the older man's chest as he began to steadily, and deeply, fuck himself on Harrison's cock. Distracted, Harrison groaned again as Barry pulled himself almost completely off his erection, before muffling his voice against the other man's chest as he slammed himself back down.

Moving his face up until it was against Harrison's neck, he did the same again, moaning as the shift in angle pushed the older mans cock against his prostate. Now Harrison was starting to get back into the swing of things, he shifted his grip, his hands holding the younger man's ass-cheeks slightly apart, as he began moving with him, pushing up as Barry bore down and vice-versa. His own Moans mingled with Barry's as they moved together.

After a few minutes, Barry's hips began to stutter against Harrison's, his erection was pulsing between them, even as Harrison felt his own swell slightly inside the other man's slick hole. Both of them were reaching their peak.

Barry went first, as though he was no longer capable of making a noise his mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy as his twitching, vibrating entrance pulled Harrison, grunting his own release, into the void with him.

This time, both of them passed out, it was sheer luck that Barry hadn't accidentally broken Harrison's nose as he fell forwards along the other man's chest.

When Harrison woke up, the sun was just showing itself above the horizon, with a groan as certain muscles began protesting his current position, He gently rolled Barry over to one side. The other man whined slightly, but didn't wake as the older one slide off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. There was a slight chill in the air, so he finished his business quickly and returned to the bed as fast as possible.

He stopped as the innocuous seeming note on the bedside table caught his eye, his name standing out from the white paper. Wanting to read the note, but escape the chill, he quickly grabbed it, before getting in the bed. Ignoring the slight squeak that came from a still sleeping Barry as his now cold feet pressed against the other man's legs, he opened the small note. He'd been correct, Eobard Thawne had sped in some time during their passed out state to leave it.

It Read: 

"Imagine how good two cocks vibrating in your ass would feel Doctor Wells."  
ET


End file.
